


Angels, Demons and Wizards

by kirallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hell, M/M, Mentions of War, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Eventual Slash. Harry Potter died over 100yrs ago. Today he is going to drag Dean Winchester out of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Emerald eyes watched curiously from the shadows as the tall young man hunched over a shovel, slowly digging a grave. He sighed sadly and then emerald flashed silver for a second and the man he'd been watching slowly collapsed to the ground, shovel falling away. He stepped from the shadows and walked over, staring down at the young man and then at the crude coffin before sighing. With a flick of his wrist both began floating and he headed back towards his house. What were the odds of his back yard being randomly picked by the person who he had been asked to keep an eye out for? Angels were a pain in the arse! He'd spent a century staying away from this type of human and now he was going to have two in his house! Well, one living and one corpse but still...He was grumbling and muttering under his breath as his home came into sight and he passed the final level of wards. He dumped the coffin in the basement and then laid the living one in an upstairs bedroom. Still muttering to himself he stripped off and threw himself face down on his own bed to sleep for the next twelve hours, minimum.

When he woke he found he'd managed to sleep for fourteen hours, a new record. He got up and staggered into the shower, letting the hot water soak into his muscles for as long as it lasted. He was stalling and he knew it but he really didn't want to have to wake the guy up. What was he going to say? 'Hi, I found you passed out over a partially dug grave and dragged you and the coffin back to mine since it looked like you wanted to bury it yourself.'? Yeah, that'd go over well with a paranoid hunter. Why had he agreed to this? Oh yeah, he owed the angel his life, that's why. Then again he hadn't actually wanted to live at the time so did it count?

A sudden scream had him rushing to the room he'd placed the hunter in only to collapse against the doorframe in laughter.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The hunter demanded, looking between the ghost that had woken him and the man that had appeared in the doorway.

"Relax, you're perfectly safe here. Hermione did you really have to scare the guy?" He asked and the ghost smiled at him.

"If you'd told me we had a guest Harry I would have been more cautious." Hermione Weasley nee Granger answered and Harry smiled.

"What?" The hunter had backed up against a wall and Harry stepped further into the room, hands raised.

"Take it easy, no one's going to hurt you." Harry told him. "My name's Harry, you've apparently already met Hermione." Harry continued and the hunter looked between them, licking his lips nervously.

"Sam." He told them and Harry smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sam. The um, coffin you were attempting to bury is in the basement. Seemed like it was important so I dragged it along." Harry explained and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Dean." He whispered and Harry felt a pang of sympathy for the hunter. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"Found you on the border of my property passed out over a partially dug grave. Figured I shouldn't just leave you there." Harry shrugged.

"You have a ghost!" Sam pointed at Hermione who huffed.

"Harry does not have me thank you very much! I chose to stay with him so he doesn't do something monumentally stupid, again."

"Oh come on, when was the last time I did that?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"Hmmm....last week when you taunted that werewolf while unarmed?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Hey, it worked!" He shot back and Sam found himself watching the two argue with wide eyes. This Hermione was nothing like any ghost he'd ever seen before and Harry....something about him set Sam on edge while at the same time feeling safe. It was weird and Sam was too tired to deal with it, actually he was too tired to even stay standing. He frowned as he slowly sank to the floor, fighting to keep his eyes open. He groaned as he felt someone catch him. Sam blinked sleepily up at Harry who smiled at him. "Sleep Sam." Harry whispered and Sam lost the battle against sleep, going limp in Harry's arms.

"Great. Will you please tell me what's going on?" Hermione demanded as Harry gently laid Sam back on the bed.

"A certain angel called in his debt. Keep an eye out for this one, wondering if he knew Sam would pick my back lot to bury his brother in. Why did you wake him up anyway?"

"I was curious." Hermione told him with a smile and Harry shook his head, amused. "Is it true we have a coffin in the basement?"

"Yeah, his big brother. The other part of my paying him back is dragging the guy's soul out of hell."

"Harry you can't!" Hermione yelled in fear and he smiled at her, resting a hand against her translucent cheek.

"I'll be fine. Not like demons can hurt me Mione."

"But....but they'll know you exist! Harry...." She tried but he just stared at her. "Fine, but you better come back alive and in one piece."

"Yes ma'am."

\----------------------------  
Harry pulled the lid off the coffin and wrinkled his nose. It was obvious Sam had tried to clean Dean up but it was still a several day's dead body and with his beyond human sense of smell....he was rather rank. He lifted away the jacket and shirt to find that while the wounds had been cleaned up they hadn't been stitched. Groaning he set about sealing the wounds and fixing the internal damage. Once that was done he started marking out the floor with Sumerian and cuneiform symbols before moving Dean's body to lay over them. He then painted matching symbols onto parts of the body in his own blood. He then marked out another area with different symbols before stepping into the middle and taking a deep breath. He slammed a bloody hand down on the one symbol on the floor that was also permanently marked into the base of his own spine. When the red light faded he was no longer in his basement.

Harry took a deep breath and then opened silver eyes, searching for one specific soul. He didn't know a lot about Hell, his ancestor's underworld was bad enough the one time he went, but he had a basic idea of what a soul went through there. Knowing time moved faster in Hell it meant Dean had been there for several months so he'd be in at least the second stage by now, the torture racks. As he made his way through hell the demons fled before him and he smirked slightly. Oh yeah, his family reputation still existed. He reached the racks eventually and began searching, ignoring the cries for help that came to him. He finally found his target only to snarl as he saw the demon personally torturing the man.

"You must be Alistair." Harry purred and the demon turned, its eyes going wide as it realised exactly what it was facing. Harry simply punched the demon and it collapsed, leaving Harry to shake his hand out. "Huh, glass jaw, who'd have guessed." He muttered as he approached the man pinned to the rack. Fearful yet defiant green eyes met his silver and he smiled. "Dean Winchester I presume?"

"Bite me you demonic son of a bitch!" Dean snarled and Harry laughed.

"Good to see you haven't broken yet. Hold still while I get these chains of would you?" Harry asked and Dean frowned.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I'm the rescue party." Harry answered cheerfully as he removed the chains from Dean's body.

"What are you?" Dean asked as he slowly sat up.

"Bit of this and that. Now grab my hand and whatever you do, don't let go."

"Why?"

"What part of I'm the rescue party are you failing to understand? Look, I currently have your corpse in my basement and your knocked out brother in a guestroom being looked after by the ghost of an old friend. Frankly I'd like to get your soul back in the corpse sometime this century so take my hand!" Harry yelled and Dean automatically took his hand. Siler eyes flashed brilliantly for a few seconds and then Harry was kneeling in his basement, breathing hard while nearby Dean's body was convulsing as it was brought back to life. Harry watched as Dean shot upright, staring around wildly. "Welcome back. If you need to throw up please do so away from the symbols on the floor." Harry stated, eyes once again green.

TBC...


	2. 2

Dean clutched at his stomach, trying to keep breathing and not throw up, looking up at the man who had pulled him from hell and somehow dumped him back in his body. There was a residual ache but other than that he seemed to be healthy which was rather odd since he remembered being a hellhound's chew toy.

"Where?" Dean coughed and a glass of water was held out to him. He slowly took it and sipped, closing his eyes in bliss as he swallowed it.

"My home in Pontiac Illinois. Any numbness? Pain?"

"Bit of an ache." Dean admitted warily, watching Harry closely. "Sam, you said he's here?" Dean asked and Harry nodded, extending a hand to him.

"Don't smudge the circle." Harry said and Dean slowly took his hand, letting Harry help him out of the circle. Dean stumbled and Harry steadied him. "Take it easy, there's no rush." Harry assured him as they slowly began to make their way upstairs. "Don't let Hermione scare you, she's harmless."

"Who?" Dean asked only to nearly jump out of his skin as a ghost appeared.

"Hermione this is Dean, Dean this is Hermione, a childhood friend." Harry introduced them.

"You're okay Harry?" Hermione asked, floating closer and studying them both.

"In one piece and still breathing. Sam wake up at all?"

"Nope. Sleeping like a baby." She answered before getting closer to Dean who actually moved back into Harry. "Relax; I'm not going to hurt you." The ghost told him, smiling gently. "So Sam's your brother? You're cuter." She said and Dean grinned slightly.

"Thanks, I think." He answered.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." Harry said, helping Dean up the stairs, relived that Dean seemed to be regaining his strength relatively quickly. Harry opened the door and Dean froze as he saw Sam lying on the bed, fast asleep.

"Sammy." Dean whispered and Harry led him over to the bed, pushing him down beside his brother. Dean reached out and touched his brother, getting a soft whimper in return. "Sam wake up." Dean called, ignoring Harry as he left. Hazel eyes slowly opened and then locked on him in fear. Sam pushed himself up on the bed and away from Dean. "Whoa, take it easy kiddo." Dean soothed, reaching out to Sam who snarled and attacked him. Dean went backwards over the bed, Sam on top of him. Dean didn't struggle but he grabbed Sam's wrists to keep him from hitting him. "Sam relax, it's me." Dean whispered and Sam snarled.

"You....you're not him. Dean's dead." Sam choked out angrily.

"Christo." Dean whispered and Sam's eyes went wide at hearing Dean say that. Sam went for his belt, yanking a small silver knife and Dean nodded, raising his arm. Sam's hand was shaking slightly as he made a small cut, watching intently as red human blood seeped out of the wound.

"Dean?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"It's me Sammy, I'm back." He answered and then Sam collapsed on top of him, hugging him tightly. Dean hugged him back.

"But how?"

"Not sure. You met our host?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "He got me out of hell." Dean told him and Sam frowned.

"How could he do that? Is he a demon?"

"Don't know, but in hell his eyes were silver and now they're green."

"Um...don't know of any demons with silver eyes."

"You could just ask." They looked up to see Harry leaning in the doorway. "Am I interrupting? He asked, a small smile, teasing about his lips and the brothers blushed, Sam scrambling up and offering Dean a hand.

"Okay so what are you?" Dean demanded and Harry sat on the chair near the door.

"How's your Babylonian mythology?" Harry asked as the brothers sat.

"Not too bad for the major things." Sam answered and Harry nodded.

"Ever heard of Nergal?" He asked.

"Um...sometimes seen as a god of war or death god. Now believed to be a demon. That's about it." Sam answered.

"Minor deity actually. He was a god of war, pestilence, death, you get the point. He also had children by a mortal woman. Over the centuries his blood thinned until the children were completely human. Till I was born in 1880. Fifteen months later I was nearly killed, for some reason it started 'waking' his blood up. I died when I was eighteen, woke up again three days later to find Nergal himself standing over me. Let's just sat I didn't take it well to find out I was in the Netherworld. Nergal kicked me back to earth after giving me the basics. By that time pretty much everyone I knew was dead thanks to the war, found Hermione hovering over my body, nearly gave me a heart attack. She's refused to leave me ever since."

"Correction I refused to leave you after a certain incidence three weeks later." Came the annoyed female voice. Hermione floated through the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

"Incident?" Sam asked and Harry went red.

"Someone decided to get drunk and walk around the top of the Eiffel Tower, singing at the top of his voice." Hermione stated and the brothers hid a laugh.

"Not like the fall could kill me." Harry grumbled.

"I'm just glad wing boy showed up to get you down." She shot back.

"Wing boy?" Dean snickered.

"Piece of advice, don't laugh at an angel. And yes, I mean an actual angel from Heaven. He found me at the top of the tower and transported us back to the ground. He gave me more information than Nergal did, got me sobered up and even helped me get out of Europe. For that I owed him one, he called it in for you two."

"So you're Nergal's descendant and what half demon?" Dean asked nervously and Harry couldn't blame him since he had spent the last few months being tortured by demons.

"Yes to his descendant and technically heir. No to being a half demon. I'm actually only quarter human anymore. It was Judaism and then Christianity that labelled my ancestors demons, to the Babylonians they were gods. Some benevolent others not so. But it gave me the ability to walk into hell and get you out.

TBC...


	3. 3

"I'm bored." Harry refused to look up from his book at the whine and then he sighed as his book went flying.

"Mione." He said, finally looking up and his oldest friend huffed at him.

"What?" She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Okay fine. Is there a reason you're bugging me?"

"I'm bored. Those two are holed up in the bedroom and they put down salt!" She complained and Harry smiled.

"Can you blame them? They're not used to dealing with people like us Hermione. Just give them time to get used to us."

"And if they decide to try and hunt us?" She asked and he shrugged.

"You bound yourself to me and they don't have access to anything that can kill me. So not much they can do."

"Nice to know." Sam said and Harry smiled at him as the brothers slowly entered the room.

"Good to see you two out and about. How are you feeling?" Harry asked, motioning them towards the couch.

"Alright." Sam answered with a shrug and Harry frowned before looking at Dean.

"Better than I did yesterday." Dean answered and Harry nodded.

"I'd like you to stay here for a few more days just to be safe, after that you can get back on the road."

"What? You're letting us go just like that?" Dean demanded and Harry frowned.

"Why wouldn't I? Getting you out repaid a debt. So once I'm sure you're fine my debt's repaid." Harry answered with a shrug, summoning his book back. "Feel free to wander into any unlocked room. If you want a book to keep check with me and I'll copy it." Harry said and Sam was up in an instant, looking at the shelves and making Dean laugh.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can keep that one." Harry commented and Sam jumped slightly, making Harry smile.

"Um...you don't mind?" Sam bit his lip, nervous over being caught.

"Go ahead, I read it all through after I found out. Some of it's not right but it is one of the more accurate texts. Besides, you don't seem to be the kill anything that isn't human type." Harry answered and Sam nodded as Harry flopped down beside him.

"We find hunts by looking at odd deaths so only th...beings that are hurting people." Sam told him, flipping a page absently. "Thank you." Sam whispered and Harry smiled at him.

"You going to say thank you every time you see me?" Harry teased and Sam actually blushed a little. "You're cute when you blush." Harry teased and Sam's blush darkened. "Sorry, tell me if I tease too much. I don't go out a lot and Hermione loves to tease me so I've learnt to tease back. Apparently I was far too serious when we were teens." Harry told him and Sam nodded, looking back at the book before sneaking another look at Harry. "What?" He asked and Sam went completely red, making Harry sigh and then lean in and kiss him. Sam stiffened for a second and then melted against him, moaning softly. Harry pulled back and Sam blinked before his eyes went wide.

"What?" Sam managed to choke out and Harry smiled kindly.

"Head clearer?" He asked and Sam nodded slowly.

"Easiest way to help and you were staring at me." Harry told him and Sam frowned.

"Help?" Sam asked warily.

"Sam...okay trying to figure out how to say this in case you don't know...are you and Dean half brothers or something?" Harry asked and Sam shook his head. "You sure?"

"Positive...you know? About...about what's in me?" Sam asked hesitantly and Harry sighed.

"I can sense the darkness in you and that it's not natural. Taint grows Sam, I've managed to drain a good amount of it but it'll come back eventually. I am descended from a Dark God after all. Do you know who did this to you and why?" Harry asked, moving so he was more comfortable lying on the floor beside Sam. Sam bit his lip, not sure whether it was safe to tell him but then he really thought about it. Sam felt better than he had in years, even before the visions had started and Harry had only helped them, not harmed them.

"A demon called Azazel. He...when I was six months old he killed our mom and fed me his blood." Sam admitted quietly and Harry muttered something that wasn't English but did not sound complimentary.

"Heard of that idiot. So you were one of his chosen kids...what power did you develop?"

"Visions connected to Azazel and the other people like me. Though I did once move a cabinet with my mind when Dean was going to be killed."

"Hmmm. Mind if I try something? I just want to check something, it won't hurt." Harry asked and Sam stared at him but then nodded. Harry reached out and cradled Sam's face, closing his eyes and focusing. Sam blinked a she felt something flowing through him but didn't move, not sure what breaking Harry's concentration would do. Harry opened his eyes and lowered his hands. "Want the good news or bad news?" he asked.

"Good." Sam answered.

"The demonic blood isn't the source of your abilities, you're a natural psychic. The blood has simply tainted them and turned them the way the demon wanted. Bad news is that the taint and your own powers have started fighting. Been getting headaches, mood swings?" Harry asked and Sam nodded. "Figured."

"What's going to happen to me?" Sam asked and Harry rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Honestly I'm not sure. That kiss bought you more time though. While you're here I can do that once a day if you want."

"Why a kiss?" Sam asked and Harry grinned as he looked at him. Sam blushed and nodded, a kiss was definitely the best option if he was reading Harry's grin right. Harry leant in and kissed him again before getting up and leaving the room.

TBC...


	4. 4

"I was wondering..." Sam trailed off and Dean looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should ask Harry to come with us?" Sam asked hesitantly and Dean frowned.

"Why?" He asked and Sam shrugged. "Sam?"

"He...he helped with...Dean just." Dean was left staring as Sam left the room and then he got up and went to find their host, wanting answers.

Harry looked up and then put a stasis charm on the cauldron as he felt one of his guests approached his workroom. He took his apron off and left the room, sealing it behind him just in case. He was met by a rather mad looking Dean Winchester headed his way.

"Is something wrong?" He asked calmly.

"What's going on between you and Sam?" Dean demanded and Harry frowned.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, not sure what Dean was getting at. Did he know and not approve of Harry helping to drain the taint from Sam? That didn't make sense, unless he disapproved of the method for draining.

"You said we could go, no strings." Dean growled and Harry nodded.

"And that's still true." Harry told him.

"Then why is Sam asking for you to come with us?" Dean demanded and Harry blinked. That was what this was about?

"Look, telling you is up to Sam. I don't blab other people's secrets. But yes, I know why he would have suggested that and I did tell him that by the time you left I'd have something figured out." Harry explained, wincing internally at how lame it sounded but if Dean didn't know about Sam's mixed blood Harry was not going to be the one to tell him. Dean snarled and stormed off. Harry watched him go, shaking his head.

"Deal was to bring Dean back, you didn't have to get involved in Sam's little problem." Familiar voice called and Harry turned to see a very familiar angel, not that anyone but Harry knew he was an angel.

"Hello Loki. You knew I'd step in so don't play innocent with me." Harry told him and Loki, otherwise known as Gabriel, laughed and shrugged.

"Well congratulations on stopping the Apocalypse for now."

"Excuse me?" Harry demanded but Loki was gone, leaving Harry to glare at the spot where he'd been standing. "Damn cryptic angels." He grumbled before heading back into his workroom.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiya Dean." He was happy he didn't jump when Hermione floated through the wall.

"Hello Hermione." He'd learnt the hard way it was better not to ignore the ghost, she had an...interesting sense of humour which Harry said was the fault of her brother-in-laws.

"Are you leaving?" She asked and Dean forced himself to ignore the pout aimed his way. She was...very pretty for a ghost and unlike any other he'd met or heard about. If it wasn't for the fact she floated around and looked a bit washed out you could think she was still alive.

"In a few days." He answered and she huffed.

"You should stay. It's more fun with you and Sam around. Harry gets so boring when he's alone; all he does is read or work in his workroom which is ghost-proof. Oh and then he might go out and nearly get mauled by something nasty. Just because we grew up in a warzone doesn't mean he has to keep fighting, especially alone." She told him, moving so it looked like she was lying on the bed beside him and he stiffened. "Oh get over it Dean. So I'm a ghost, big deal." She huffed and Dean sighed.

"Sorry, habit." He offered and she smiled, reaching out to place her hand on his cheek. Dean fought down the urge to shiver at her freezing cold touch. "You're definitely not like any ghost I've ever met." He whispered and she grinned.

"Thanks." She answered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam shivered, hesitantly reaching out to hold Harry close as they kissed. If anyone had asked him a month before if he'd enjoy kissing another male he would have said no way but now? Kissing Harry was unlike kissing anyone else. That could be because Harry was part deity or it could be the whole taint draining bit but whatever it was Sam couldn't get enough.

"Harry." Sam whimpered when Harry pulled back.

"Sam?" Harry asked and Sam bit his lip.

"Please don't stop." Sam whispered and Harry's eyes went wide, making Sam look down in shame. Harry reached out and tipped his head back up, searching his face.

"You sure?" Harry asked and Sam nodded. Harry leant in and sealed his lips over Sam's again, slowly wrapping his arms around Sam, giving him plenty of time to move back but Sam's arms came up to wrap around him in return. Since they were in Harry's workroom there was no worry about Dean or Hermione catching them. Harry smiled as Sam melted against him, moaning into his mouth as Harry let his hands wander up under Sam's shirt. They parted for air and Sam smiled shyly. Harry reached up and cupped his face, moving one hand to tangle in Sam's soft hair. Sam tugged at Harry's shirt slightly and he smiled before yanking it over his head, letting Sam gently touch his bare skin. "How far?" Harry whispered as they parted from another kiss.

"Please." Sam whimpered and Harry tapped his cheek.

"Hey Sam, how far do you want this to go?" Harry asked again and Sam chewed his lip nervously. "I'll go as far as you feel comfortable." Harry told him, gently stroking Sam's stomach.

"Can...can we try..." Sam swallowed, unable to say it but he could see that Harry understood.

"Well then, we'll need a bed." Harry said, smiling at him. Sam nodded and then stared in awe as Harry made a bed appear with a flick of his wrist. Harry pulled him into another kiss, carefully walking Sam back towards the bed and then they were falling onto it. Harry twisted so that he landed on the bottom, not wanting Sam to feel trapped. Sam stared down at him and he grinned up at him before tugging him down into another kiss and then he arched his hips up into Sam, making the hunter moan at the contact.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam blinked slowly, yawning and stretching before he registered the heat against his side. He looked down to find Harry curled up beside him and as naked as he was. He blinked, blushing slightly as he remembered how they'd ended up naked. He smiled and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Harry who moved closer in his sleep. He couldn't believe he'd actually done that but Harry had been amazing, so gentle with leading him through what to do.

"Morning." Sam nearly jumped when Harry spoke but then he smiled down at Harry.

"Morning. I...I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked nervously and Harry smiled, tugging him down for a morning kiss.

"It was wonderful Sam." Harry assured him, smiling as he let a hand wander down Sam's body. Sam gasped when Harry touched him and then smiled at him as Harry's hand began to move. Harry moved so that he was hovering over Sam, kissing and nipping at Sam's neck. Sam moaned but lay still, letting Harry do as he pleased. It was a great way to say good morning.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where were you all night?" Dean asked and Sam froze.

"What do you mean?" He asked, fighting to act natural.

"I mean your bed wasn't slept in." Dean said and Sam shrugged.

"I was helping Harry in his workroom." Sam struggled not to blush as he thought about exactly how they'd helped each other.

"What does he do in there?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"He was working on potions last night. He let me chop ingredients and read recipes for him." Sam answered; he knew Harry would back him up. He wasn't ashamed of what had happened but he needed time to sort everything out in his head.

"Fine. We're leaving tomorrow. We need to get back to work and Bobby's going to kill us for not calling earlier." Dean told him and Sam nodded. He didn't want to leave, he liked the peacefulness of Harry's house and he wanted time to figure out exactly what was happening between them. But there was no excuse he could give Dean that wouldn't end up with his brother dragging him away.

TBC...


	5. 5

Harry smiled as Sam slipped into his workroom, looking like a nervous student sent to the headmaster. He held out a hand and Sam practically ran to him before stopping and staring at the ground.

"Sam." Harry called and hazel eyes came up to meet green. "I don't bite, I'd think you'd know that by now." Harry teased, happy when Sam relaxed. He reached out and Sam moved instantly into his arms, letting Harry take his weight, despite being only about Dean's height. Harry reached up a hand to gently run his fingers through Sam's hair, helping him relax further. Sam tilted his head and Harry met him, lips moving gently against each other. "What's wrong?" Harry asked gently when they parted.

"Dean wants to leave in the morning. I….I don't want to go." Sam admitted and Harry smiled softly at him.

"It'll be okay Sam. I have a phone, you can call whenever you want. Just because you're leaving doesn't mean we'll never see each other again." Harry assured him and Sam nodded.

"I don't abandon my friends Sam, I'll always be here for you." Harry promised and Sam leant in for another kiss. He glanced over at the bed that was still there and then back at Harry who nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up, wrapped in warm arms and he smiled sleepily, snuggling in closer. He really liked being with Harry, not just because it helped with his demon blood issues but because he genuinely liked the older man. He smiled as a gentle kiss was pressed into his shoulder blades and then Harry moved to lean over him, smiling down at him.

"Good morning." Harry whispered and Sam reached up to push Harry's hair off his face.

"Morning." Sam answered before his eyes locked on the silver chain Harry let dangle from his hand. On it was what looked like some sort of ancient coin…..Babylonian. Sam reached up to touch it and then looked at Harry for an explanation.

"It's for you. Told you I'd come up with a way to help you. As long as you wear it the coin will continually drain the taint, keep it from building up again. That will free your own powers though so you'll need to learn how to control them. Meditation would be a good way to start. It also….you ever need me just call out with your mind and I'll hear you. I'll be there as quick as I can." Harry explained and Sam smiled at him, raising his head. Harry smiled and lowered the chain over Sam's head. "Got to say, seeing you with just my mark around your neck…how early a riser is Dean?" Harry asked and Sam laughed, pulling him down to kiss.

"He can wait." Sam assured him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They watched sadly as the black Impala drove away, Hermione drooping beside him.

"I liked them." She whispered and Harry nodded.

"We'll see them again Mione. Sam has my number….and a coin with my mark." He admitted and she squealed in joy before floating back into the house. Harry watched her go, smiling softly.

Hermione went up to the brothers' room and lay over Dean's bed. Oh if he'd only been born a century earlier or her a century later. She would have married him in a heartbeat, definitely over Ronald. She should never have married the redhead, she hadn't truly loved him, not enough to take that step. But they'd been young and in the middle of a war, getting married had seemed the thing to do. She couldn't truly regret it…not after Ron had given his life for hers during the final battle but they hadn't been ready. If only she was still alive though….Dean was amazing, so kind and loyal, not to mention incredibly good looking. How many people would willingly go to hell for their brother?

Harry looked up at the guest room and smiled sadly, feeling so sorry for Hermione. If there was anyway for him to let her live again….he'd do it in a heartbeat. But his powers had taken time to grow to that stage, by then it had been too late. He needed a body to work with, her parents had cremated her before he could tell them not too. Of course she would have eventually aged and died of old age but it would have been a kinder death than the one Lucius had given her. She could have moved on and joined the others in Heaven and he would have been totally alone except for the occasional visit by Gabriel.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby got up as he heard the Impala pulled in, starting a pot of coffee since he figured Sam would need it. He didn't know why the kid had stayed away so long but he'd let him know he was not impressed. Sam should have let him help bury Dean, no one should have to do that alone. He headed outside only to freeze in horror as Dean, not Sam got out of the drivers side. Sam joined him seconds later from the passenger seat and Bobby felt like strangling him, hadn't Sam learnt any better after spending a year trying to break Dean's deal?

"What the hell did you do Sam!" He yelled and Sam flinched slightly. Dean steadied him and glared at Bobby.

"Back off Bobby. Sam didn't do anything." Dean yelled back, moving between the hunter and his brother protectively. Bobby eyed him warily and then went back inside briefly, returning with a flask of holy water. He tossed it to Dean who caught it and drank before handing it to Sam who did the same.

"I didn't do it Bobby, I was burying….." Sam trailed off, closing his eyes in pain.

"It's okay Sam, I'm here." Dean soothed, guiding Sam up the stairs when Bobby motioned for them to come inside. They sat on the couch and Sam curled up close to Dean's side, clinging in a way he hadn't since Harry had first reunited them. In that instant he wanted to hit Bobby for making Sam that unsure. He wrapped an arm around Sam, noticing for the first time the odd necklace he was wearing. He had to have gotten it off Harry and while Dean was still a bit wary of the man he had seen how Sam and Harry had bonded, he didn't think Harry would give Sam anything dangerous.

"Would someone explain how the hell Dean is back and alive? Even if his soul could be gotten out…..Dean your body was….." Bobby couldn't say it and Dean nodded.

"Sam you wanna start? You met him first." Dean said and Sam nodded, reaching up to play with the chain.

"I….I was digging the grave and then….next thing I knew there was a ghost leaning over me, asking who I was and…..well she scared me. Harry came running, laughed at us and told Hermione to back off. I was so confused, I didn't know where I was or how I'd gotten there. Harry said he'd found me passed out at the gravesite, turns out I was digging in his backyard. He's put Dean's….coffin in the basement. He argued a bit with the ghost, Hermione, about Harry taking silly risks and then I just got sleepy. I remember Harry telling me to sleep and then nothing till…." Sam looked over at Dean who nodded, taking a deep breath, he hadn't said anything about hell to Sam yet, still trying to deal with it himself.

"I…..I guess I should tell you…..time is different there. It was only a few days here but for me it….it must have been months. It was…..well it was hell and then this figure comes out of nowhere, decks the demon who's…he said he was the rescue party but I didn't believe him. He was so cheerful, didn't seem to belong but I figured it was a trap then he was taking the chains away. He just told me to take his hand and….I did it. Next thing I remember is pain and feeling utterly ill. He said welcome back and if I was going to be sick not to hit the circle. There were symbols all over the floor, didn't recognise them. He asked me how I felt, told him I ached a bit and he said Sam was there. Met Hermione, nearly scared me to death and then Harry opened a door." Dean stopped, looking over at Sam.

Bobby sat in silence, not sure what to think of what he'd heard so far. No way was this 'Harry' human, not if he literally went to hell, pulled Dean out and brought him back to life. So where was the catch? Sam was acting a bit….odd. Had he done something to the kid?

"Sam was just lying on the bed, asleep. Harry helped me to the bed and then left us alone. I called out to Sam and he started waking up. He saw me and freaked." Dean said, grinning at Sam.

"You were dead! And then you were on the bed. Anyone would freak!" Sam grumbled and Dean swatted him gently.

"Let Sam cut me with a silver knife, said Christo, and we were both lost on how I was alive. Harry came in to talk to us. He asked us what we knew about Babylonian mythology." Dean continued. Turns out Harry's over a hundred years old….and is descended from the Babylonian god Nergal. That's how he got me out. Apparently he met an angel when he was younger, it helped him out so he owed it. It asked him to get me out so he did." Dean explained and Bobby just stared in disbelief.

"And you just believed him?" Bobby demanded and Dean rolled his eyes.

"We're not that dumb thank you Bobby. He let us do the tests, he wasn't a demon or anything else like that. He pretty much gave us run of the house, except for a few locked rooms though he let Sam in one eventually. Sammy spent most of his time in the library researching. Weirdly I ended up with Hermione hanging around me a lot, she's not like any ghost I've ever met before. It was like…..he'd paid his debt and that was it. We stayed long enough for him to be sure I was okay and then left. Though someone wanted him to come with." Dean stared at Sam who shrugged.

"I like him, he's easy to talk to, and we're friends." Sam answered, rubbing the chain again. Yep, Harry had definitely given it to him, but why?

"You sure he didn't…..make you like him? You know you have to be careful Sam." Bobby warned and Sam glared.

"He didn't do anything to me that I didn't want him to!" Sam yelled and then froze. Dean sat up, instantly alert and so was Bobby.

"Sam? What did he do?" Dean demanded and Sam moved away. "Sammy?" Dean called, fear coiling in his gut. He got up and slowly walked towards Sam who had put his back to them, arms wrapped around his own chest. Dean put a hand on his shoulder and felt Sam tense. "Shh, it's okay Sammy." Dean whispered, gently tugging Sam into his arms, needing to know Sam was unhurt. Sam remained tense for a few seconds before slumping in his arms, shaking. Dean got really scared when he felt the warm tears hit his arm. "Sammy whatever he did you can tell me. It'll be okay." Dean promised and Sam turned in his arms, burying his head in Dean's shoulder.

"Don't hate me." Sam whispered brokenly and Dean tightened his grip.

"Never Sam, never." Dean swore, he looked back at Bobby who nodded and left the room. It was obvious he was gonna start researching Nergal. "It'll be okay Sammy, we can work whatever it is out." Dean told him, slowly moving backwards, moving them back to the couch. His knees hit it and he sat down, bringing Sam with him. "Come on kiddo, talk to me."

"I….I don't know how to…..I wanted to tell you but I was scared. Didn't want you to hate me when I only had you for a year." Sam whispered and Dean swallowed. So it had something to do with what? Cold Oak? Azazel?

"Sam I could never hate you. You can tell me." Dean told him and Sam shut his eyes before nodding.

"I….at Cold Oak the demon, Azazel he came to me in a dream. There was a lot of stuff that doesn't matter anymore but….he showed me what happened that night." Sam stated softly and Dean knew there could only be one night. "Mum….she was so pretty. Dean she…she knew him. Her last words were 'You'. But that wasn't the worst. I know why he was there…..it was me." Sam told him and Dean tightened his grip on him, letting him know he was there for him.

"Sammy, it's not your fault, you were just a baby." Dean assured him and Sam laughed tearfully.

"Yeah, a psychic freak baby. That's why he was there, to make me his. He….he bled into my mouth. I…I have demon blood in me." Sam choked out and Dean froze for a second before pulling Sam even more fully into his arms, cradling him close.

"I don't care Sammy, you're my baby brother. Demon blood or not." Dean promised and Sam stared up at him hopefully. "I wish you'd told me before but I get it. No more secrets, okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Okay. So you need to know what Harry…."

"Did he hurt you?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head. "You've been…."

"Different?" Sam asked and Dean nodded tensely. "Maybe more like I used to be? Harry helped me Dean. He…..he helped drain what the blood did to me. Taint grows with time but lately…..Harry took a look, he said that it was fighting with my natural abilities, it's why I've been moody lately, having headaches. The blood just gave Azazel an in, to push my own abilities towards his ends. Harry said with the taint lessened…..my powers are gonna show up again. He said meditation will help to start and then I'll have to figure out how to control them…trial and error." Sam explained quietly.

"But how did he…." Dean asked, confused and Sam blushed. "Sammy?"

"Like he said, he's a Dark God, so he…..we…..Dean…." Sam trailed off and Dean got it.

"So those two nights…..?" He asked and Sam looked down but nodded. "You were, um….safe?" Sam went even redder.

"Magic and we're both clean. Do you really have to know?" Sam grumbled and Dean laughed.

"As long as you're okay. If you're worried about the guy thing….always kind of figured you might be, doesn't matter." Dean assured him, smiling when Sam relaxed again. "So the new jewellery?" He asked and Sam's hand went to the chain and coin.

"From Harry. Since we're not with him anymore he had to come up with another way to drain it. It's also an emergence contact, Harry said if we're in trouble I can call him as long as I'm wearing it he'll hear."

"You trust him?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. I can't explain it Dean but I know he won't hurt us." Sam promised and Dean nodded.

"I still don't fully trust him…..but I trust you Sammy. So don't take it off. You got his number too didn't you?"

"Yeah. I like him Dean, he….."

"He understands." Dean whispered and Sam nodded." "Then call him all you want kiddo." Dean told him and Sam smiled, deep enough to show his dimples which made Dean smile too.

TBC…


	6. 6

Bobby glanced over at Dean who sighed and put the gun down. "Come on Bobby, let me have it." Dean grumbled irritably.

"You sure….he didn't do anything to Sam?" Bobby asked and Dean sighed.

"Like Sam said, nothing he didn't want. I know what happened and why, Sam told me. Sam trusts him and I can understand why. Haven't you noticed Sam's more like he used to be? Harry made it possible. Sam's dealing with stuff…..just ignore it if things start floating or something." Dean explained.

"Floating…his powers are back?" Bobby demanded and Dean shrugged.

"It's complicated but Sam has to learn to control them apparently." Dean admitted. "Bobby don't give him a hard time, please." Dean begged and Bobby nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sam." Harry greeted softly as he answered the phone.

"Hi." Came the shy answer and Harry smiled.

"Gonna say anything else? How's it going?" Harry asked.

"Sorry. I uh, not bad. Took a bit to convince Bobby I didn't do something dumb to get Dean back and he's seriously suspicious of you." Sam admitted and Harry laughed.

"I was expecting that Sam. But you're okay?"

"I…..I miss you." Sam admitted quietly and Harry's smile softened.

"I miss you too Sam. How's your head?"

"Okay, I think I moved a spoon last night."

"Really? Just don't try to juggle knives or something till you've got some more practise in." Harry offered and Sam laughed.

"I won't." He promised. "How's Hermione?"

"Still pouting. She is seriously crushing on Dean." Harry admitted and Sam laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear that, I think he might miss her too. Pity there's no way for a ghost and a person…is there?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Not that I know of Sam, but if anyone can find one it's Mione, smartest witch of out generation after all."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we should probably get back to hunting." Dean stated as they ate dinner and Sam nodded but Bobby hesitated. "What?"

"I hate to be the one to point this out but Lilith has got to know Dean's out by now, not to mention she wants Sam dead. Add tot hat the fact Sam's broken three lamps, ten mugs and a bunch of other small items….maybe you should stay at least until he has control?" Bobby suggested and Dean slumped, he really wanted to get back to work.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam whispered and Dean reached over to hit his shoulder lightly.

"Not your fault Bobby's right Sammy. You just keep practising and we'll…..hit the books for stuff on Lilith." Dean offered, shuddering at the thought of research and Sam smiled slightly.

"Harry knew about Azazel….he might have something on her." Sam offered and Dean nodded, ignoring Bobby's narrowed eyes.

"The more the better."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry?" Hermione called as she entered the library and he waved absently at her."What's going on?" She asked, hovering over his shoulder.

"Need everything we can find on a demon named Lilith. She's the one that held Dean's contract and wants Sam dead. She's got to know Dean's back by now." He explained as he slammed the book shut and grabbed another one.

"To work we go." She stated solemnly, placing a hand on the mark on Harry's back through his clothes, absorbing enough power to become solid for the next few days as they got to work. No way was she going to let some demonic bitch drag Dean or Sam to hell. A part of her wanted to beg Harry to promise to bind Dean's spirit to hers so when he died they could be together but that was far too selfish. She wouldn't deny him the chance to reunite with his family after all.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stared at the old tin can, tyring to make it move the way he wanted it to, smiling a little as it began to lift off but then it plummeted as warm arms wrapped around his waist. He began to tense but then recognised the scent and feel of the body behind him, relaxing into it.

"Harry." He breathed as soft lips nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Hey Sam." Harry greeted and Sam spun around, smiling brightly as he wrapped his arms around the magical being.

"I've missed you." Sam whispered, leaning in to brush his lips against Harry's.

"Missed you too. Got used to having a warm body in the bed." Harry admitted as he pressed their bodies together. Sam pulled him into a deeper kiss and Harry willingly went along with it until the sound of a throat clearing reached them.

"Who's your…friend Sam?" Bobby called, watching them warily and Sam went bright red, wrapping an arm around Harry who returned the gesture.

"Harry Potter sir, nice to meet you. I found a few books dealing with Lilith, thought I'd bring them to Sam." Harry greeted him and Bobby's eyes narrowed.

"You're the one that saved Dean?" Bobby asked, studying him closely and Harry nodded, his eyes flashing silver briefly.

"Yep." Harry answered, smiling and waving at Dean when he spotted him approaching.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Dean asked and Harry flicked his wrist, a pile of books appearing to hover beside him.

"I come bearing gifts of the researching nature. Hermione sends her greetings." He added with a grin and Sam snickered when Dean blushed slightly. "She would have come but she wore herself out staying solid enough to help me look." Harry told them.

"Well nice to see you again. I need to go finish changing the oil on my girl. Coming Bobby?" Dean prodded him into movement and Sam blushed in embarrassment.

"Dean isn't the must subtle…" He offered and Harry smiled, pulling him into another kiss. "Want you please." Sam mumbled and Harry nodded, pushing him backwards. Sam gasped and then laughed as he landed on a bed. "What if they come back?"

"Wards are a wonderful thing." Harry answered as their clothes vanished.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean laughed happily as Sam mentally kept a bunch of spoons flying around the room. Bobby just rolled his eyes and went back to his reading until the front door was blown off its hinges. Without a thought Sam sent the spoons flying at whoever was there as a distraction even as he lunged for a weapon. He gasped as he slammed into a wall, pinned there by familiar power, Dean slamming into another and Bobby into one of his bookshelves. They struggled even as a small girl walked inside, two men beside her.

"Hello Sam." She greeted, eyes white.

TBC…


	7. 7

"Hello Sammy." Lilith smiled at the pinned hunters. "You've been a very naughty boy Sammy dear." She told him, shaking a finger at him and Sam glared at her.

"Hey bitch! Leave him alone." Dean snarled and she turned to him.

"But you've been even naughtier Dean. How did you get out? Little Sammy didn't make a deal and there's no way just anyone could have gotten you away from dear Alistair." She pondered, approaching him slowly and Dean fought down the fear her presence evoked. Sam watched her walk towards Dean, terror clouding his mind even as he mentally scrambled to try and do something. But what could he do? Drop a book on her head? Not going to help much. He managed to move a little and then felt it, the cool metal resting against his breastbone. He closed his eyes and focused solely on Harry, praying he would hear him. A sudden pained noise had Sam's eyes shooting open to see Dean writhing in pain.

"Dean!" He screamed in denial and she turned to him and Sam screamed in agony as it felt like she was ripping him apart. He vaguely heard two thumps as the pain faded and he cracked open an eyes to see her minions on the ground and a figure stepping through the demolished door. He felt the coin around his neck warm and smiled past the blood dripping down his lips, Harry. With that Sam surrendered to the encroaching blackness.

"So you're Lilith." Harry stated, fighting the urge to run to Sam's side. He could feel death creeping up on his mortal and he didn't like it. Thankfully even if Sam died Harry could bring him back now.

"Who are you?" She demanded and Harry smirked as her power washed over him without affect. "What are you!" She demanded, practically stomping her foot.

"Someone you've managed to piss off." Harry answered with a smirk and then he lashed out at her, making the demon scream.

"No! No! You can't do this!"

"Watch me." Harry snarled, eyes melting to pure silver as he called up his full power. He stalked her as she backed away nervously but there wasn't really anywhere for her to go. "Sam is mine." He whispered in her ear even as he held her and killed the demon. He gently lowered the child to the ground and anchored her soul, giving her the chance to make it to a hospital.

Bobby moaned and raised his pounding head to see Sam and Dean slumped across the room and Harry kneeling over a little girl.

"What?" He mumbled and silver eyes met his.

"Check Dean!" Harry barked at him before moving to Sam's side, tenderly raising Sam's head form the floor. "Sam? Can you hear me?" Harry called softly. Bobby watched the tender way the…god? Demi-god?...handled the youngest Winchester before staggering over to Dean's side, relieved when green eyes fluttered open hazily.

"How dare you!" A voice thundered and Harry moved, making sure he was between them and the suddenly appearing man. Harry knew instantly what he was, the energy was too similar to 'Loki's' for him to be anything else. But unlike when he'd first met Loki, Harry was fully confident in his own powers and very willing to defend everyone in the room.

"I dare a lot of things Archangel, which one are you complaining about?" Harry asked, smirking slightly.

"You dared interfere in things that are none of your concern!" The archangel spat and Harry yawned, feigning boredom.

"Sam and Dean are my concern." Harry stated calmly, carefully weaving a shield between the downed hunters and the archangel. He also called out silently for Gabriel. He'd rather not fight an archangel if he didn't have to after all. "So who are you anyway? Not Michael or Gabriel. Awe, are you the little nameless Archangel?" Harry taunted.

"I am Zachariah you foolish pagan!" He roared and Harry pushed, knocking him back much to the archangels' surprise.

"I've had over a century to come into my powers, don't do something stupid." Harry snarled.

"This was none of your concern! Lucifer's release would have nothing to do with you." Zachariah yelled and Harry just stared in disbelief.

"Suuuuure. So what, I'm just meant to spend eternity in the Netherworld? No thank you. I like humanity too much to watch some juvenile angels wipe them out." Harry shot back and then relaxed as he felt Gabriel answer and approach.

"You have destroyed centuries of planning!" Zachariah argued and then there was the sound of fluttering wings and Gabriel was there.

"Cracked planning that is against everything Father taught us." The newly arrived Archangel replied and Zachariah stepped back at seeing his brother side with Harry. "Who do you think asked Harry to yank Dean out bro? Starting the apocalypse several millennia early wasn't a good idea so I decided to derail your little plan. The fact that Harry here scares the hell out of any demon with a brain was just fun." Gabriel said with a grin and Harry rolled his eyes. He was getting more and more on edge though, he could feel Sam slowly slipping away behind him. Dean was better in that he wasn't dying but he still needed healing soon. "Go home Zach and pull your head out of your ass. You might want to pray Dad never finds out what you tried." Gabriel snapped, his wings spread out and Harry standing beside him radiating dark power. Zachariah snarled but vanished and Harry gasped as he felt Sam's heart stop.

"Sam." He whispered and then ran to him, dropping to his knees beside the now dead hunter.

"Sam?" Bobby called and Gabriel looked at him.

"He's dead." The archangel stated and Bobby's eyes widened.

"Well you're an angel ain't you? Bring him back!" Bobby demanded and Gabriel smirked.

"No need, wait." He answered, watching as Harry gently lifted Sam into his arms, cradling him close.

"I love you Sam, come back." Harry whispered even as Dean regained consciousness.

"Sammy? No." Dean choked as he saw his brother's lifeless body in Harry's arms. Harry clutched Sam close and then bent down to kiss him. Everyone but Gabriel was forced to look away as a silvery light surrounded them. Dean blinked the brightness away and then stared in awe as Sam moved, his eyes slowly opening to stare up at Harry.

"Harry?" Sam mumbled and Harry nodded.

"You'll be okay now Sam." Harry whispered and Sam reached up to him. Harry shifted Sam so he could pull him into a gentle kiss and Sam clung to him. Harry gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair after they parted, calming him down. "Shh, it's okay. She'll never hurt you again."

"I….I could feel it…..everything just went dark and I tried but…"

"I know Sam, I know. You're okay now. But someone else needs assurance I think." Harry offered, helping Sam sit up enough to see Dean.

"Dean?" Sam called out, reaching for him and Harry looked at Gabriel who nodded and touched Dean's forehead, healing him. Dean stumbled up and over to them, taking Sam's hand in his. "You hurt?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"You…you died again Sammy." Dean whispered shakily and Sam nodded.

"Sorry." Sam offered and Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"So should we expect more attacks?" He asked Gabriel who shook his head.

"Should be it."

"You!" Sam exclaimed in anger and Gabriel winced.

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked, holding Sam still.

"Probably not. Look, I was trying to help alright?" Gabriel muttered. "Beside I'm an archangel, not a Trickster. Only one here you could even bruise me is Harry and he won't since he still owes me."

"Do I? I did go to hell and reveal my existence to pay you back. I'd say that makes us even." Harry argued and Gabriel shrugged.

"Fine but you like me." Gabriel smirked and Harry shook his head. "Oh and there's this!" He snapped his fingers and Hermione appeared. Harry tensed as Gabriel focused his power. When he was done Hermione was lying dazedly on the floor, flesh and blood.

"Mione?" Harry breathed in shock and she slowly sat up.

"Harry? What happened?" She asked slowly, looking around in confusion even as Gabriel left before anyone could stop him.

TBC…


	8. 8

"Harry? What happened?" Hermione mumbled as she looked around in confusion. Where the hell was she? She sat up and frowned, something was really weird.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice called and she looked over to see Dean Winchester staring at her in shock.

"Dean? Where are we?" She asked even as the hunter walked towards her. He reached out to her hesitantly and then his hand was gently cupping her cheek. She gasped as she felt warm, solid flesh against her. "Are you dead?" She asked and Dean laughed unsteadily, shaking his head.

"You're alive. Gabriel brought you back." Harry told her even as he stood up; cradling Sam in his arms which looked rather silly considering Sam was several inches taller than Harry. Sam just rolled his eyes but he was smiling softly.

"I…alive?" She whispered and Dean nodded. Hermione stared at him and then threw herself into his arms, kissing him. Dean fell back, wrapping his arms around her to protect her in the fall.

Bobby watched it all in shock, not really sure what was going on.

"Bobby? You okay?" Sam called out and he nodded. Harry looked at him and then flicked his wrist, instantly repairing all of the damage to the house and increasing the wards.

"I think we should head back to my place, let Bobby adjust to things." Harry suggested, smirking at Dean and Hermione since they still hadn't come up for air. Bobby just nodded so Harry apparated them all back to his place. Sam gasped as he was gently tossed onto a very familiar bed.

"Dean and Hermione?" he asked and Harry grinned.

"The bedroom you two used last time." Harry answered before leaning in to kiss him. "Almost lost you." Harry whispered, running his hands through Sam's hair.

"But you will one day, I'm mortal." Sam whispered and Harry's eyes flashed.

"Not if I have any say in it. We'll all go live in the Netherworld if that's what it takes." Harry told him before their clothing vanished.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean jumped a little as he felt a mattress beneath him. A quick glance showed a familiar bedroom and he pulled back to breath. Hermione lay on top of him, skin flushed and her hair falling from its neat braid. He grabbed the ribbon and pulled it free, releasing her hair for the first time since she'd died. Dean gently ran his hands through the curls, smiling at her. Hermione blushed slightly and Dean kissed her.

"With that hello you gave me you're suddenly shy? We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He assured her and Hermione smiled.

"I want to Dean. I was married before, to Ron, Harry and min best friend, they called us the golden trio. But we…..it was war and we married barely half an hour before the final battle where we both died. I'm not…I've never." She stumbled and Dean kissed her gently.

"You never got your wedding night?" He offered and she nodded. "Hermione there's no rush. You've only been alive for what, fifteen minutes, we can go slow." Dean promised despite what his body wanted. She shook her head.

"No, I know better than most just how short life can be. I want this I…..I love you Dean Winchester, have since about your third day here." She admitted and Dean stared at her. The only other woman to say that to him and mean it had been Cassie and in the end she hadn't been able t handle his life. "I know you're a hunter and I can help Dean. Fully trained witch even if I am a little out of practice." She told him and Dean kissed her again.

"Never thought I'd fall in love with a ghost but…..when we left I realised it. I ignored it, how could we be together? Hermione I….I'm not, that is…I've been around, a lot. Only one other really meant anything to me but when I told her the truth…..she couldn't accept it." Dean tried to explain; a bit worried she'd leave him now that she knew how 'experienced' he was.

"No more of that? I mean, we do this, then."

"Only you." He whispered and Hermione smiled at him before getting a rather mischievous look that up till then had meant she was going to slip through something to tease him. Her expression changed to one of concentration and Dean felt something wash over him and then…their clothes were gone and he was staring at her in shock and then appreciation. "That is very handy." He told her, kissing her again, his hands gently moving to explore her skin.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm happy for you Hermione but if he ever hurts you…." Harry trailed off and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Harry now eat your breakfast." She told him and Harry grinned.

"Yes Mum." He teased.

"If Sam ever hurts you I'll turn him into a newt." She added and Harry laughed.

The End.


End file.
